Return to Ocean Shores
by DakotaFanningsDad
Summary: Otto has been on tour for the past year but now its time to head home to the memories and wounds he'd left behind. My first Fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

I've wanted to write a RP fanfic since I used to read them on the Nickelodeon website but never did. Anyways, I read a bunch on here this summer and you guys inspired me to give it a shot! So i thought I'd post the first chapter and if you guys like it I'll keep going : )

PS i know its not actually in a characters POV but I thought I'd give this a try, please let me know if you guys would rather have that!

Enjoy! oh and review please!

-Ages-  
Otto, Twist, Sam 18  
Reg 19

Prologue: You Remind Me of Home.

It was a beautiful San Francisco morning just before sunrise as Otto sat on a rock face above a large cove of water. He sighed deeply as he laid back looking up at what few stars the city light didn't drown out, pulling a joint out of his "sunglasses" case that rested safely in his shirt pocket. He thought about turning some music on but decided he preferred the quiet. He lit the joint thinking about the next few hours and what hell they were going to be.

The last year had been one big adventure for Rocket Boy. Beginning with a summer in Canada on a massive film tour (Twist was there of course), New Zealand for 7 months when Canada was finished and a reunion with Twister for a 2-month demo tour. But in the morning or rather after he went back to the hotel, the two would pack up the car and say their farewells. It wasn't saying goodbye or the tour being over that Otto was dreading, it was the thought of looking out his windshield and seeing that god forsaken sign "welcome to Ocean Shores."

As the joint slowly morphed into a roach Otto closed his eyes and thought about being back there…he thought about her. There was a memory stuck in his head, back from when Ocean Shores felt like home

2 years earlier.

"You think you'll ever get tired of kissing me?" The sheet-clad blonde asked Otto. "When was I ever not tired of it?" He asked jokingly. "I'm being Sirius," she said with a frown "What if one day you decide you're bored with me or meet someone who's prettier or funnier than I am?" He took her face in his hands and smiled at her sincerely. "Zoe, I was in love with you far before you had barely even noticed me. You are without a doubt the most beautiful girl in the world. And no one makes me laugh harder than you…well sometimes twist does but his body just isn't quite..." She laughed as he tried not to smile at the end of his joke. "Thanks" she said with a smile on her face as she kissed him. Things could not have been more perfect as she rolled over and pulled his arm over her body, willing him to fall asleep.

"Long fucking time ago" Otto muttered to himself as he got up and flicked the tiny paper remains onto the still water. He lit up a cigarette as he walked back towards the road where the car was parked, debating if he should cruise a few streets in town before getting back to the hotel. Regardless of what he ended up choosing it didn't change the one thing that mattered, tomorrow he would be back to the one place in the world he didn't want to be, forced to resurface the one thing he didn't want to think about: a 5'3" blonde with looks that can kill, a smile that can charm and a laugh that can cure anything…except for him.

Meanwhile…

A figure appeared quietly out the Rockets back door with a laptop in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. The thin girl in Camo boxers with a sports bra sat down in a chair next to the their patio table as she opened her pack of Marlboro 27's. Reggie turned on some random music as she smoked. She pulled out her phone and sent two texts, Otto & Twist.

The first message read: "Hey Ottoman! Cant believe I get to see you today : ) everyone here has missed you so much…so much in fact that Raymundo is throwing you a party at the shack this evening (I know that sounds shitty but humor him please, he misses you more than you can even know). I'll see you later today :p oh and PS…drive safe."

The second message went a little differently, something like this: "I've got a surprise for you when you get back home ; ) I've missed you so much but I understand why you had to go. My little brother couldn't ask for a better friend but now you need to GET HOME ALREADY…love you."

Reggie lit up her second smoke of the morning after refilling her coffee. As much as she looked forward to the dynamic duo returning she couldn't ignore the thought in the back of her mind, Zoe. She had no idea how Otto had been dealing with everything but it wouldn't surprise her if there was trouble on the horizon. As quietly as she had come out, she dabbed her butt in the ashtray and headed inside to prepare for the exciting and yet, troubling day.

Hope you guys liked it! I know its short but i figured id write this much and if you guys like it ill keep going!

Please please please review : )


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the reviews guys!

Oh and I do not own any of the rights to rocket power (Or whatever it is I'm supposed to say up here lol)

The sun was up by the time Otto got back to the hotel, he parked in a spot by the exit near the room him and Twister had shared the past couple of days. He grabbed his board and glided around the corner towards the lobby door when he heard a voice call his name behind him. He knew whom the voice belonged to before he had even turned around and grinned at his friend from the tour.

"What are you doing up this early?" Otto questioned. His friend slid his phone back into his pocket before answering. "What am I still doing up you mean." The boy laughed "a couple of us just got back from some club downtown, the question is what are YOU doing up this early?" He ventured. "Couldn't sleep, thought I'd go for a ride."

The two sat there for a while without speaking before Otto finally blurted out "I don't think I can do this, Mikey". Expecting some helpful advice Otto was surprised to hear the boy laugh.

"Rocket Boy unsure of himself, that's gotta be a first! Let me guess, does it involve a little bombshell that goes by the name Zoe?" Mikey pulled out a pipe and handed it to Otto, "I have known you for two months and have never seen you encounter anything you can't handle dude, what is it about her?"

Otto took a pull off the pipe, handing it back to Mikey. "Besides the fact that she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever met? She was perfect…she is perfect." Otto paused for a moment. "I thought that I had it all figured out man. She was the one and if we were still together I'd be engaged right now."

"And you wouldn't be here. Life is never fair but look around dude. You've made some amazing friends over the last year, you've got from what I hear a killer family back home and don't ever tell ANYONE I said this but you've got more talent than anyone on this tour by far!"

"What am I gonna do without you dude?" Otto wondered aloud "Fuck if I know" Mikey laughed as he stood up "but I'm freezing my balls off dude, lets head in."

When they walked in Otto was surprised to see everyone from tour hanging out in the lobby. "Were here to see you off." Mikey said from behind Otto. "You guys are too awesome! But I still have to pack up" the dejected boy with dread locks told them. "All taken care of O-man. Mikey texted me when you pulled up, we snuck the luggage in the car when you guys were talking. We're ready to hit the road." Twist said smiling, taking his place next to his best bud.

They hung out for a while, chatting about what they'd all be doing the rest summer and skating around the parking lot a little. But like they say, "all good things must come to an end" and before he knew it Otto was sitting in the driver seat of his 4runner with Twist playing co-pilot. Mikey was leaning in the driver window before they took off. "Just remember that if you ever need anything, either of you, I'll be on the next flight." And with that they were off.

Back in Ocean Shores.

"That should do it" Raymundo declared as they put the finishing touches up at the Shore Shack. Reggie and Sam had been hanging streamers and balloons while Ray, Noelani, and Tito had set the table (which was really several tables pushed together) and gotten the food ready. "They should be here any minute, Otto called the phone in the back earlier saying they were just outside town" Noelani informed them. Not long after they saw 2 people flying down the pier headed towards the Shack. "Leave it to Rocket Boy to make a big entrance" Reggie joked as they were closing in way too fast. Otto hopped a stray chair before coming to a stop but Twist skated directly to Reg, wrapping her in a big hug before letting her down and giving her a kiss "I missed you" he said with a goofy smile on his face. Otto told them jokingly to get a room as he quickly wrapped his favorite adults in 3 long hugs. He walked over to his friends and they all held out their hands for a woogie.

The party was in full swing when Trent and Lars had shown up. Trish and Sherry had gotten there right after the Otto and Twist had arrived. After a few hours Ray and Noelani decided to go home and Tito retreated to his apartment upstairs. Everyone was catching Otto and Twister up on everything they had missed. "So you finally manned up and asked Sherry out? About time Wittle Bitty Squid!" Everyone laughed as Otto busted Sam. They hung out there for a while before people started heading out, leaving the core 4. "It's so nice being back in Ocean Shores, Cornell is great but I hate New York." Sam told them. They chatted for a while longer before Reggie broke up the night telling them that she and Twist had to leave.

"Come on I just got home, can't we all go shred or something?" Otto begged them. "No Rocket Boy, I'm sorry but we have somewhere to be." She told him. "What are you guys even doing?" he asked out of curiosity. "If you'd really like to know what your sister and best friend are going off to do alone I'll tell you but ill have to whisper it in your ear because it's kinda graphic." She winked at him with a big smile on her face. "Ew! Whatever you two have fun I guess, Sammie my boy, would you care to cruise a J with me?" Otto asked as he stood to leave. "No can do Otto I told Sherry I'd be over later." Sherry lived in an apartment with Trish, funny enough they actually lived next door to Lars and Trent. "I get back in town and you guys decide to be a bunch of Lame-O's. At least I'll see you guys tomorrow at Sunday dinner." They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Otto's POV

It was good to be back! I hadn't been so sure about the whole thing but when Twist and I had pulled into town before the party I was pumped. By the time we parked at the pier I couldn't get to the Shack fast enough and I know Twist was dying to see Reg. Then after the party had gone over without a hitch, it sort of felt like I'd never left.

I was driving around town cruisin some of my favorite roads, destination anywhere. I had the windows down smoking a cig, I threw in one of my old burned cd's from high school. The first song came on and I remembered the cd at once. Zoe had made it for me shortly after we had started dating.

_I remember the stupid things, the mood rings, the bracelets and the beads. Nickels and dimes, yours and mine, did you cash in all your dreams? You don't dream for me, no, you don't dream for me, no but I still feel your pulse like sonar from the days in the waves. That girl is like a sunburn I would like to save._

The song made me smile, it made me think of the good times instead of the bad. It reminded me of all the memories I had here growing up. I drove for a while before I realized where I was heading. I continued about a mile further before pulling off on the side of the road. I got out of my car and pulled my surfboard off the top. I ran down the beach and paddled out after tossing my shirt in the sand. The Secret Spot was completely empty (as it should be). Perfect way to end tonight I thought to myself. Maybe being back home won't be so bad after all.

Reggie's POV

I slide the key in the slot and cracked the door. "Reggie do you really have to blindfold me?" "Yeah just be patient, it'll be worth it." I promised. I led him into the hotel room and sat him down in a chair. Meanwhile I took off my romper and lit all the candles I had requested. I positioned myself on the bed as sexy as I could (which wasn't really all that sexy). "Okay Twist you ready for your surprise?" I anxiously asked him. "Yes! Can I please take off this blindfold?" I gave him the go ahead and watched as his jaw practically hit the floor. "Do you like it?" I asked as I bit my lip nervously. He didn't say anything he just walked over to the bed and kissed me.

2 months of dirty IChat doesn't even come close to kissing him. I pulled his shirt off as he laid me back and started kissing my body. Before I knew it the remainder of our clothes were thrown somewhere across the room and Twist looked down at me and whispered "I don't know how I spent 2 months away from you but I do know I don't want to miss another day."

After the *ahem* festivities we laid in bed for a while. He held me and we talked, laughed and ...other stuff. He was talking about craving a Shore Shack Famous Fish Taco when I commented that the Sun was coming up. "I have an idea!" Twister said with excitement in his voice. "That must be a first" Bust! "Ha Ha whatever, just get dressed and come with me. Oh and bring a jacket!" When I came out from the bathroom Twist was dressed, holding several hotel blankets. "Follow Me," he said.

Twisters always been romantic but this one was too cute! He brought me up on the hotel roof where we had a perfect view of the sunrise. "Damn! I wish I had brought my cigarettes." I complained. The boy reached into his backpack (I hadn't even noticed he'd brought it up) and pulled out my box of Marlboro's. I handed him one before lighting my own. I leaned back, resting against his chest. "I love you Twister." I whispered as I felt my eyelids growing heavy. Twister responded but Reggie had already drifted off.

Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
